Victorious
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Arthur Weasley was highly affected by the happenings of the war. Reflecting over it, it seems to make more sense. Songfic to Victorious by Muse.


okay; this here is a good one shot on my behalf, or so i think...and at the end i am putting something very very freaking important, so you better read it all and then reply on this subject...until then read on! ~twilla

* * *

><p>I had no idea who to trust at the time. There was the dark side, and that was taking over the ministry, trying to make sure that we all stayed loyal to You-Know-Who, and then there were us undercover order members who were trying to stop them at the root of the problem. Just a small issue stood in our way; we had no idea how to defeat him without Harry. Yeah, so to put it plainly, it sucked.<p>

Every morning I would see herds of young witches and wizards being pushed into small rooms and get brainwashed, just until they got to Hogwarts. Something was up then too. Only when Thicknesse got into office did that start happening. Whoever proclaimed that they wouldn't fall under the influence would be brainwashed, their memories modified and their loyalties changed.

No matter how hard we tried, we always got pushed down. Standing up for not just the wellbeing of everyone in the wizarding world, but my family, wasn't working too well. They were trying to control us, choosing out our life paths on their own. Sure I did get bumped up a few positions but that didn't mean that they didn't stop trying to get me to switch sides.

When I walked out of the Ministry and went to wherever we were staying at the time, I always felt some pity for those stuck in there still, especially if they were still on the good side. Being victorious didn't work all the time though.

During the battle of Hogwarts, when so many of us died, it was getting harder and harder to stand for what we believed in and rein victorious. You-Know-Who was making sure that we would die as painfully as possible, and so every time we killed a death eater, another batch would come and try and kill us. It was very tiresome. After he called for the hour of rest and dead disposal, we went and tried to find Fred, who had been caught in the fall of the wall.

Finding him dead was one of the worst things in my life. With so many order members and most of my side of the family dead, it seemed as if we would never recover. Fred made George complete, as George did to him. To find that Remus and Nymphadora were dead too killed a part of me. They had just gotten their son, and now they lied dead at my feet. At least they didn't die in vain, and I was sure that Harry would tell Teddy how much his parents love him and that they died to keep him safe.

Maybe if I wasn't so full of life in me, I would have stayed back and helped heal the wounded, but I wanted revenge, for once in my life. Never before in my life had I experienced something like this, and this was sure to be the last time. I was going to kill a death eater, of course not out of just the need, but for Fred. That is what he would want me to do, right?

When Harry and Voldemort had their final face off, I stood there holding Ginny to reassure myself that she was okay. Should something happen and her life was put in danger by it I would most definitely jump out in front. She still had so much to live for. Like Harry, and kids, and grandkids. I already have my other half; my kids and my grandkids are being planned and brought into existence.

Dead Voldemort made life much easier afterwards. All the death eaters were soon rounded up, I got a better job once again, my family started healing, and Fred's legacy still lives in Harry's children now. I have to say that James Sirius would be Fred and George combined but somehow, he doesn't quite fit the bill. Maybe I just hold onto the past too much. When I have my grandchildren over, I like to tell them stories about when their parents were young, or I would play quidditch with them. I am not as good as I was at flying, but I am as good as I will be. And very soon, I will be getting my first great grandchild, from Teddy and Victorie. Maybe….maybe….

* * *

><p>I have had a great idea, and I must ask you all if you are willing to partake in this great adventure. As you might be able to tell, my baby 'The New Cats on the Block' is almost done. *pouty face* While I was writing it, I thougt that this greaet thought that I must ask you all about.<p>

'What if I made a fanfiction in which all of the fanfiction authors/authoresses can meet their lust objects and be able to interact with them, with various classes etc.?'

This glompfest fic would be something where I need participation, and so I was wondering if any of you would like this idea, and possibly let me take you into this evil vortex. I assure you, unless I know you personally, I will not do anything evil () and make sure that this is something you can like and love forever.

So I told you what I would like, and though I have no sure plot line yet, though there is one being planned (any ideas for me?), it will be like something all new and happy. How often can you interact with your lust object? So if you are interested, will you please leave a PM to tell me if you would participate, and then maybe state your lust object(s) and what fandom(s) they come from.

**IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WILL BE ALONE IN THIS, IF YOU HAVE MULTIPLE LUST OBJECTS, DON'T WORRY, YOU ARE NOT ALONE. I HAVE LIKE, TWENTY THOUSAND.**

Please, PM me if you are interested. (**you can also review if you dont have enough energy/being lazy...)**


End file.
